Twas the Night Lily Came Searching
by Meum Cerebrum Nocet
Summary: 'Twas the night before Christmas and a young Lily Potter sneaks down to catch a glimpse of the elusive Santa Claus.


_**Summary: **__'Twas the night before Christmas and a young Lily Potter sneaks down to catch a glimpse of the elusive Santa Claus._

_**A/N: **__I know I've been MIA as of late, but I'm going to try and be better. I moved into an apartment and took four history classes this last term, which ate up most of my time. This semester is only one history class so it should be much more bearable. Hope you enjoy my little Christmas story for you!_

_**Disclaimer:**__ I am simply visiting this fantastic world that J.K. Rowling so lovingly created for us; nothing is mine._

* * *

'**Twas the Night Lily Came Searching**

* * *

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all through the house_

_Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse._

_~Clement Clarke Moore_

* * *

Lily Luna Potter lay wide-awake in her bed. Her covers were pulled tight, and clutched in her small hands. Her gleaming brown eyes were fixed upon the ceiling above her, attempting to see through the darkness. Her ears strained, trying to hear the telltale jingling of bells. For the past six years, Lily had attempted to stay awake long enough to catch a glimpse of Santa Claus.

She couldn't understand why such a great wizard –and surely he had to be a wizard to accomplish a visit to every child's house in one day- would be so elusive. She could understand him hiding from the muggles; all wizards had to do that. But Lily wasn't a muggle. Her father had saved the Wizarding world! Surely that earned her the right to see Santa Claus.

Suddenly, Lily heard it. The light sound of bells followed by the soft sounds of hooves on her roof; she was sure of it. Finally, Lily would get to see Santa and ask him all her questions. She quickly flew out of bed and down the hallway to the top of the stairs, where she paused a moment.

If she rushed into the sitting room where the tree was, she would surely beat Santa. He might not come to into the room if he knew she was there, and as the muggle song went, he knew when you were sleeping and when you were awake.

Lily began panicking. What if Santa already knew she wasn't asleep in bed? What if because she had been awake her family wouldn't get Santa gifts? Lily was about to sneak back to her room and hopefully play sleep convincingly enough to fool Santa when a light thud from below caught her attention.

Santa didn't know she was awake!

She continued down the stairs, taking soft slow steps so as to not make the old wood creak and alert her parents –or more importantly Santa Claus- to her presence. After several minutes, her bare feet met the wood of the first floor and she slowly snuck towards the sitting room. She stopped again at the door and peered through the small opening that was created by the slightly ajar wooden barrier.

Her heart skipped a beat at the sight. There, bending of the tree and muttering under his breath to himself, was none other than Santa Claus! He was wearing his red suit and everything. Lily froze in her place and just watched as he pulled presents out of his magical sack and put them under the tree.

"One for James Potter, one for Albus Potter, and finally, one for you, Miss Lily," Santa spoke, turning towards the door as he spoke her name. Lily gulped nervously and slowly pushed the door open fully. Her ability to speak had been robbed from her when she had laid her eyes upon the fat man in her sitting room.

"Come here child; I don't bite," Santa chuckled to himself and Lily found herself nodding and obeying his summons. As she stepped into the room, lit by the magic lights on the tree, she found her voice once more.

"Santa?" she questioned, "Is it really you?"

"Of course it is, Lily. I wouldn't forget about the Potter children."

Lily smiled in pure joy as she quickly closed the distance between her and the red suited man. She wrapped her arms around him in a hug and then he led her towards her father's favourite chair and pulled her upon his lap.

"If I'm not mistaken, you have a few questions you'd like to ask me. Now, I can't reveal all my secrets or I'll loose the magic that makes me so special, but I'll try my best," Santa's warm, jolly voice spoke.

Lily looked into his deep green eyes, trying to remember her questions. "Why don't you show yourself to magical children?"

"It's all part of my special magic Lily. I have to keep hidden from everyone, even those who know about magic."

"But why? And why are you talking to me?"

"I'm talking to you because there is one exception to my rule. If a boy or girl is able to stay up late enough and sneak down to see me, I think they should get to meet me. Don't you think that's a good reward?" Santa asked Lily, rubbing soothing circles on her back like her dad did when she was upset. Lily simply nodded and thought about her next question.

"What's your favourite cookie? Mine's my Grandma's sugar cookies with magical sprinkles that change colours!"

"I like your grandmother's cookies too," Santa replied simply, smiling down at the small red haired girl perched on his knee. Her eyes crinkled in confusion before her mouth dropped as his words became clear.

"You've had my grandma's cookies before? When?"

"I used to visit your grandmother when your mom and her brothers were little."

"You must be really old then! How old are you Santa? Are you as old as grandpa?"

"I'm much much older than your grandpa, Lily. I delivered gifts to him when he was your age." Lily's mouth dropped further.

"How are you still alive?" she asked bluntly. Santa chuckled at her words but responded all the same.

"I'm magic Lily, a different sort of magic than what your parents have. It's a much older magic." Lily nodded her head in understanding, a look of amazement still present on her face. She couldn't believe she was having a conversation with Santa Claus! She wanted to keep asking him all the questions she had, but a yawn stopped her in her tracks.

"Now, my child, it's time you went off to bed and got some sleep. And it's time Santa left to deliver the rest of my presents." Lily nodded sadly and jumped off Santa's lap and made her way to the door. When she got to the frame she turned and looked at the green-eyed, red suited man one last time.

"Merry Christmas, Santa" Lily called before she headed off to bed once more.

When she finally fell asleep, visions of sugarplums, presents and her grandma's sugar cookies danced in her head.

* * *

_The end_

* * *

_**A/N: **__A sweet little Christmas story for you to enjoy as you open your presents and eat way too many sweets. Merry Christmas! Happy –belated- Hanukah! Happy holidays!_


End file.
